User talk:McJeff/Archive9
Hello! It's me again and I was just wondering if you play any online games? I play a few aqnd it would be cool if some of us from the bully wiki got together on it and spread the word, yeah? What do you think? by the way learned 4 tildes!!! :) Sheldon Rox 20:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok Never mind.-Sheldon Rox- Shudder That kid Joseph G has got some serious problems! Yeesh! Sheldon Rox 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, that's why he's been blocked for a week. Mc (talk) 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) trash can petey You should add on the bullying page that petey is the only student to get out of a trash can. Sheldon Rox 22:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What.. I need your help. I have a rather old copy of Bully so some of the dialog skips and I was wondering if you know what Wade and/or Tom say when you spit on them as it will not play the dialog. Thank you and have a nice day. Sheldon Rox 21:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering.. Are you the one who started this wiki? If you did when did you? -Sheldon Rox- :Nah, I didn't start it. A guy named Megabuster asked for it to be created, but he never edited it even once. Dan got promoted to bureaucrat by the admins of Wikia Central because he was the only one working here, he brought me over to help and promoted me a couple months later. Mc (talk) 20:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Frustration Sucks I keep typing in the stuff for the youtube video but it won't work. What should I do? Sorry for getting on your nerves so much.Sheldon Rox 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks man! I owe you one!!! Sheldon Rox 22:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Haha. Looks like you got a fan dude. Anyways he is on the outside looking in FOREVER. Dan the Man 1983 01:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :LoL. What a tard. Mc (talk) 03:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) why? why did you delete my my info on the Fighting page for? not very nice when u spend 2 hours finding all the info of the game and come back the next day too find its all been deleted by YOU i want a good awnser for what you did or i may delete some of your things :Answered on your talk page. Mc (talk) 13:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. Happy Thanksgiving my American friend. Dan the Man 1983 15:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) There is a Problem Somebody has vandalized the Mr. Matthews page. It says hi my name is max pillard. my favorite color is green. i will be very very strictly. Everything else has been deleted. About my last comment, someone made another page of Mr. Matthews and named it max pillard and did all the rest as i said above. Gravyv321 Barf! Dude. I appriciate that you take time to help me with this stuff. You are sooooooo AWESOME!!! -Sheldon Rox- Because I use an IP when I'm at school because they have some sort of block that keeps me from logging on. If I'm at the library I use my name. -Sheldon Rox- Character Template Why not you make a character template that includes name, picture, age (or D.O.B), location e.t.c. It will make the wiki look more organized :) :I tried that once. Couldn't get the template to work. Mc (talk) 00:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Block IP Hello, has been vandalising a page recently. I have reverted the edits, but you may also want to to make sure he doesn't vandalise more. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 01:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for the heads up, though I see someone else already got him. Mc (talk) 03:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I haven't been on this wiki for a great deal of time, but to the best of my knowledge, it did at one point have character quotes on the characters' respective pages. What happened to them? I wouldn't mind seeing them, especially on some of the elusive characters. Swift Finch 19:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Long story short, we decided that having that much material was a copyright violation. The other thing was that we were continually having to revert edits from random IPs adding quotes. Using too many fell outside the Fair Use Policy on text, so we tried limiting the characters to 20 quotes each -but yeah, IPs adding quotes and it just got too wearisome to deal with. :You can still read all the quotes, though. Go to the article history, and then find the edit before one I made called "quotectomy". All the quotes are on the old versions of the article. Mc (talk) 02:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, alright then. Thanks for the quick response. Swift Finch 12:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays, dude!!! Sheldon Rox 00:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Question about quotes I know we can't do quotes on the character pages, but can we write the character quotes on a different page, like a "Quotes" page? I hope I'm sounding clear enough. Bottom line, I would think it'd be cool if we could write character quotes, but not on that character's page. That wouldn't be copyright infrigment, would it? MrWoof 9:41, December 21st, 2009 :Unfortunately it is copyright infringement. This is the Fair Use policy on text, with the most relevant part bolded. ::Brief quotations of copyrighted text may be used to illustrate a point, establish context, or attribute a point of view or idea. Copyrighted text that is used verbatim must be attributed with quotation marks or other standard notation, such as block quotes. Any alterations must be clearly marked, i.e. brackets for added text, an ellipsis (...) for removed text, and emphasis noted after the quotation as "(emphasis added)" or "(emphasis in the original)". Extensive quotation of copyrighted text is prohibited. :So that's why we can't have large lists of quotes. We've considered having a five quotes per character limit, but right now I think having one quote at the top of the page per character is better. When the quote lists are up, they're constantly vandalized and messed with. Mc (talk) 15:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The lists are never coming back! Got sick to death of reverting everytime an IP added more quotes. Dan the Man 1983 19:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hex editing I really don't know which admin to ask about this, but I figured you since you have the say on wiki content. Is it possible to have such a page as a hex editing tutorial? It wouldn't necessarily have to be a full-blown guide, but just a page describing said technique, and maybe explaining how it applies to Bully. It only seems appropriate since many pages reference it, yet almost no information can be found about it on the wiki. Swift Finch 21:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Unknown Character??? There is a character on bully whom is an Old Bullworth Vale resident. He is old, he wears a navy blue suit and a tie and his choice of insult is "sucker". He speaks in a gruff, old accent. Who is this person? I couldn't find him anywhere on the bully wiki, but I've seen him in Old Bullworth Vale. MrWoof 22:02, December 22nd, 2009 Hey?!?!? I don't get why you deleted my artical. You said it was signed, but so what? So I wanted credit for the artical, SO WHAT? It was pure opinion and not "FACT", but opinion can help people better that fact sometimes. I think you should consider puting it back up. Please? I worked hard on it and it back I thought it was good. Please message me back if you decide to put it back online on if your disition is final to let me know. Thank you and goodbye. :No part of any article should be signed because no one person owns any part of the article. As quoted from Bully Wiki:Rules and Policies page, which you are supposed to read before editing, "Be aware that no one Owns any part of any article. Once something is posted on Bully Wiki, it is considered to be in the public domain." Sincerely, Mizu ::The main reason why the article was deleted, is because it was not needed. That is because we have already have articles on every character and clique. Also if you going to create an article, make sure it is based on facts and not opinions. Furthermore, you do not sign article you create, because you don't own it, the wiki itself does. Sorry BoxRacer but it is staying deleted. Dan the Man 1983 17:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay, I never read any rules for wikia. I guess that fine and all. Thanks A simple question If articals are owned by the wiki they're on, what if you created a wiki. Could you sign your articals on YOUR wiki, or does the wikia.com own everything that you write? If I was to create my own wiki would I, myself realy own it? P.S. Sorry about this whole thing. I'm new to wikia. I got an acount yesterday. :Everything you write on an article becomes public domain and the property of Wikia. Dan the Man 1983 20:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::We on Bully Wiki literally can't own anything that's on this wiki. Bully belongs exclusively to Rockstar. We're just writing about it. Mc (talk) 20:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::We the editors don't, but Wikia themselves do own what is stated and written here. Dan the Man 1983 20:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. 75.74.42.114 has been blocked for good, so he may come back under a different IP. Get your range block ready okay. Dan the Man 1983 19:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Msg on AIM. Saw your message on my AIM and replied, has a serious though in it about this Wiki, so read it okay. Dan the Man 1983 00:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Undoing Could you please stop undoing my edits like this one. Or if you are going to do it, at least explain why you are doing it. Sincerely, Mizu :You have also been reverting my good faith contributions. Sincerely, Mizu ::What good faith contributions are they? Can you at least post links to them? Dan the Man 1983 21:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The most recent, this one. Sincerely, Mizu I'm Confused Look, McJeff, for several times on bully wiki, i have been banned, and i don't know why. This is really starting to annoy me, so can you please explain what's going on? MrWoof :Your block log is clear. You haven't been banned before. Sincerely, Mizu ::Mr Woof, is your internet service provider AT&T? If it is - you're probably getting caught in a rangeblock I had to install to keep a very determined vandal with a very large IP range out. ::If it's not, I don't know what's happening. I have never blocked you. Mc (talk) 19:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Good. Thankyou. I didn't think i did anything to get banned. User:MrWoof Ownership of "Where Jimmy Can't Be Busted" I AM the orginal author and owner of "Where Jimmy Can't Be Busted" I first posted this on CheatCodes.com, in May 2009, after seeking out and finding the various places where Jimmy could go to without being busted. The inital verson took a couple of months to compile, and I have had added updates as I have found new places.This latest verson may be the last version, as I haven't found any new places in awhile. Be assured that I don't sign what I don't own. CHUCKX53. :Does not matter if you are the author. Over here at Wikia, when you write an article, YOU DO NOT SIGN IT regardless if you own the information you entered or not. Dan the Man 1983 05:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I deleted it. He may not know about wikis and if he published it then it's copyrighted. Also it wasn't really article material, most of the unbustable locations were kind of no-duh. Mc (talk) 06:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Marbles Trick In "Defender Of The Castle" Dude, the marbles work just exactly the way I described in my addition. They do not despawn before you beat the mission. I have done this several times. I am using a PS2 platform, so you may want to try it before pulling what I post 5 minutes after I post it. how to post ideas how do i post ideas for bully 2 Questions Dude I have left you a few questions on AIM, check them out when you can okay. Dan the Man 1983 02:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I need help when writing stuff on here like having a title or something AJR21 02:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can read this Tutorial. It should help you with that. Dan the Man 1983 03:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC)